


Rosso

by cchiyuki



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Another self-indulgent piece, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jason is a goner someone help him, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchiyuki/pseuds/cchiyuki
Summary: Jason accepts Roy's invite to spend some time together, shenanigans happen.





	Rosso

Jason heard giggling even before he pushed the door open, recognizing Dick's voice among the sound.

Roy had invited him to spend the afternoon at his place, said Dick would be there too, and Jason hadn't thought too much before accepting for once. A breather would do him some good and it had been a while since he and Dick got to enjoy some time together outside of work.

Though, nothing would have prepared him for the sight that came next.

Dick plopped down on the carpet with Lian comfortably sitting on his left tight, her tiny hands carefully holding his face, lips pinched into a pout in concentration.

Roy stood at the far end of the living room, acknowledging Jason with a smile before waving for him to come forward. Jason cocked his head at the gesture, tip toeing to not disturb whatever Lian was doing.

Circling around the sofa, careful not to step on the multitude of toys sprawled all over the floor, Jason finally reached Roy's side and froze immediately.

Meanwhile Lian let out another giggle, letting go of Dick's cheeks with a happy smile.

Dick smiled in return, adjusting his grip around Lian's waist to steady her safely, taking in Jason's presence a second later. He smiled as he did so, sending a wave of heat straight to Jason's belly.

Dick's smiles always had that kind of impact on him but this time it was for a whole new reason. Jason realized what Lian had been holding all this time was nothing more than a lipstick. She had done a pretty good job for her age, painting Dick's lips a scarlet red with only a hint of smearing.

“Now we match, uncle Dick!” Lian shouted happily, turning to face her father. “Do you like it, daddy?”

Roy's reply was lost to Jason's ears, who kept watching in stunned silence. Only when Dick's laughter reached his ears, accompanied by a knowing smirk, did he snap back into reality.

“I hope Kory won't be too mad I let Lian use her lipstick” Dick said, getting up on his feet with the little girl wrapped around him. “How could she blame me, though. Have you seen her?”

He kissed her cheek and Lian chuckled some more, knowing she had a red stamp there now.

“She won't, since it's you. Plus Kory knows she has a soft spot for you. She wouldn't make Lian upset over something like that.”

Dick hummed, crimson lips curling with amusement. “Everything alright there, Jay?”

Jason blabbered an unflattering _uh_ which made Roy laugh under his breath, the redhead keeping his smile in place as he reached for Lian. Once she was in his arms, Roy announced it was time for her afternoon snack and Dick took the opportunity to step closer as Roy brought Lian in the kitchen.

“What do you say? High-heels and lace next?”

Good Lord, now that mental picture would never leave Jason's mind, if anything it would stick permanently.

Dick's soft laughter filled his ears and Jason found himself laughing too, hands caressing Dick's hips when the latter looped his arms around Jason's neck. Then there were lips on his, a fugitive touch that lasted the blink of a second. Dick hummed thoughtfully, cocking his head to one side.

“Red did always suit you” he said, wiping a smear with his thumb, touch lingering enticingly.

Jason smiled, utterly enchanted and at ease for reasons' he couldn't name.

He reached for Dick's lips again, delighted when he didn't pull away.

“Personally, I think it suits you even better.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: "Jason Todd discovers a new kink."  
> Me and some friends had a little drabble exchange and my prompt was "lipstick".  
> Short and sweet, it was a lot of fun! Short stories are a blessing to get out a writing slump.  
> 


End file.
